


the sky is awake so I’m awake

by Ducky (BlueIsh_YellowIsh)



Series: the little things [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Barely any angst it’s basically non existent, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Star Gazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueIsh_YellowIsh/pseuds/Ducky
Summary: Anakin is awoken by Ahsoka to see something very special.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: the little things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000575
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	the sky is awake so I’m awake

**Author's Note:**

> Little cute thing I got here. Sorta (very) proud of it. Mostly because I accomplished being able to write fluff and not angst. Starting a new series of things that happen between the Jedi behind the scenes. Feel free to bring up ideas! 
> 
> Oh yeah and title comes from Frozen.

He woke from his state of half conscious, half sleeping when something drifted into his mind. He pried open one blue eye, “What is it Ahsoka?”

She rolled over from the bed across from him, eyes still closed. “I know you’re awake Ahsoka,” he said. 

One of her eyes opened now, “M’not awake.”

He huffed, “Well you are now.” 

She shifted to lay on her back, “How did you know I was awake?”

“Ya’think loud,” he mumbled into his sheets, tired.

“I do not think loud.”

“Yes you do,” he sighed, “we need to work on your shielding more.”

If he were watching her more closely he would of seen her roll her eyes. He couldn’t see anything anymore, both eyes were closed now. He felt himself fade back into sleep when Ahsoka spoke up again. “Do I really think loud?”

He groaned, “No Snips, it’s just loud when I’m sleeping, which I was in deep peacefully until you woke me up.”

She didn’t say anything back to that. Anakin supposed he was being a bit harsh but he was too tired to care.

A few guilty emotions slipped through their bond. Okay maybe he had a _little_ bit in him to care. “You didn’t answer my question.”

“What question?” she said after a beat.

“What is it Ahsoka?”

He rolled over to see her face to face. He was smushed up to his pillow and his body sprawled out and layered with blankets. Ahsoka found this quite comedic when she snorted. “How are you not hot?” 

“Tatooine born Snips, I’m built for heat.” 

“Not Togrutas, we’re practically furnaces,” she made a show to throw off her blankets to the floor and flip her pillow over to the cool side. 

“So you’re awake because you’re too hot?”

“No.”

“You’re avoiding the question.”

“No I’m not.”

One of his eye muscles twitched, “What is wrong Ahsoka.”

She breathed out and her eyes went misty, “Nothing Master.”

He was frustrated now, “Then _why_ are we awake Snips?” 

“Only I was awake, you just woke up and you’re free to go back to sleep anytime Master.”

“But I can’t, remember, you think too loud!” he said raising his voice a bit louder. 

Ahsoka shushed him. “You’ll wake the whole temple with your big mouth.”

“My big mouth?” he spluttered. He sat up a bit higher. 

She was sitting up now too, “I’m just awake tonight because it’s quiet.”

He was even more confused and opened his mouth to complain again but she put a hand up. “I can’t explain, but I can show so you can stop arguing with me.”

“I was not-.”

She stood up and picked her blanket off the floor, she padded over to him and yanked him by the hand.

“Ahsoka, what are you doing?” he said through gritted teeth. 

“Showing.”

She pulled him out of his bed and the coldness of the room shocked his system. He immediately wrapped his arms around his frame and decided that Ahsoka had gone insane.

“C’mon!” She tip toed to the door and motioned to him to follow.

He rolled his eyes and felt like smashing his head against the wall so that he could fall back asleep. Ahsoka was getting impatient and crossed her arms. Anakin sighed and looked longingly back to his bed before realizing he wasn’t getting out of this. Before he left the room he made sure to snatch a few blankets, for safety purposes.

They waddled down the large domed Jedi halls, being as quiet as possible. As quiet as one could be when their bare toes slapped against the floor. Anakin regretted not wearing socks that night but Ahsoka didn’t seem to mind, she looked excited to get out and explore for force knows why. This lead him to only be more curious and he wrapped a blanket around his head to prepare for the worst.

He was surprised to see that where she had led him was indeed not the worst. They had walked up and up one of the spires and Anakin was shocked at the energy that his padawan had to keep going on. He wondered if this was how Obi-wan felt with him. 

When they neared the top Ahsoka took a quick turn and ran out onto one of the balconies that stretched out far over the streets of Coruscant and Anakin reluctantly followed her.

Two red hands gripped the metal bar on the balcony and her blanket was wrapped around her like their usual Jedi attire. Anakin pulled the blankets tighter and felt the night breeze that flowed through Coruscant. The speeders below created pathways of lights and their sounds were lost as they were so high up. 

He watched Ahsoka take a deep breath in, grinning wildly, living her best life on the top of the world. “So this is what you wanted to show me,” he said and glanced up and down at the balcony and the ground below, “There’s nothing special about this you know.”

“Oh I know, first comes the rush of the liveliness of Coruscant, but then comes the calm of what goes on above.”

“Above?”

She nodded enthusiastically and then tilted her head back and back until her lekku touched her lower back and her padawan braid flowed freely. She smiled at the sky. “Look up.”

He looked up, _“Oh.”_

The expanse of stars stretched across the dark sky, starts clustered drawing shapes and telling stories, they twinkled and gleamed with a hidden calm.

Ahsoka was tilting so far back she fell down on her back and let her blanket cushion her. She was laying down now, her hands were behind her head and her eyes glittered with the stars.

Anakin found his knees to be wobbly and he felt compelled to lay down next to her. He finally did when Ahsoka patted on the metal next to her. “I said it was a quiet night, didn’t I?” 

Anakin didn’t say anything back and let his mouth hang open in awe.

“The light pollution of Coruscant makes it harder for me to really see it all, but this is the best I got. I do this all the time you know, I guess I’ve just been good at hiding it. But now you’re here, and my little secret is spilled.”

So that’s why he heard her shuffling around at night. 

“I used to do this a lot, on my home planet of Shili, it’s one of my only memories from my time there before becoming a Jedi,” she said softly. “I would lay out on the ground and feel the life of the planet and the night skies were so brilliant there, I hardly remember what they looked like but I know they were beautiful.”

Anakin felt a few repressed memories come to the front of his mind.

“When Master Plo brought me to the Temple, I remember missing the skies and longing to see them again. Master Plo was so nice and he helped me find new places to watch the stars. I couldn’t feel the life of Coruscant as it was mostly metal so we changed to the alternative to trying to get the closest to the stars as possible. I feel so close to the stars here, I know I’m still so far, but being so high up makes me understand them more. When I first came, all the stars were unfamiliar to the constellations on Shili, but at the same time, the stars were related and they _felt_ like they were the same as the ones from home so I felt as if I _were_ home.” She paused, “I hope that makes sense.” 

Anakin was a bit speechless as his eyes widened at what Ahsoka said, and then more memories came, some he wished he’d never remember. 

“Did you ever watch the stars Master?”

He opened his mouth hesitantly, “Every night I did Snips,” he licked his lips, “back on Tatooine.” Ahsoka perked up a bit when he started talking about his home world, he had said that he never wanted to talk about it. “I was so young back then and all I could dream about was leaving the wretched planet and one day visiting each planet and star. I said that I wanted to see them all.” 

“And did you?” 

“Not yet, but maybe one day.” 

“I think you will see them all Master.”

Anakin smiled, “The thing was, I was so interested in them. They were so far away and they were very free. And then despite me being on a planet with plenty of living beings, the stars felt more alive then anything on the planet. They looked like they were talking when the twinkled and I could just maybe-.”

“Hear them,” Ahsoka finished.

“Yeah,” Anakin decided, “I could almost hear them.”

“I told you tonight was a quiet night. That’s why I came out to see them. They were awake and that meant so was I.”

They lapsed into silence for awhile enjoying each other and the company of the stars. Anakin found it strange how tonight he would reveal so much Ahsoka, so much about his past he rarely shared with anyone. He glanced over at her, seeing the wonder in her eyes and determined that they were better for it. Their bond had never been stronger.

She pointed up at a cluster, saying it looked like a Tooka. Anakin disagreed and said it’s features matched the Loth Cat more. She slapped his arm down and said they were practically the same thing. They dissolved into contagious laughter and Anakin couldn’t remember the last time he laughed that hard.

“Oh look, that Krayt Dragon is about to eat your Tooka Snips!” 

“It is not!”

“Yes it is.”

“Well she’ll never reach the Tooka because they’re trapped in the sky,” she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him. 

He grunted, “I guess they are.”

Ahsoka huddled closer to him and Anakin wrapped his many blankets closer around her. Her eyelids were drooping and Anakin knew that he’d be carrying her back to their quarters tonight. 

“Thank you Master,” she said mouth filled with sleep. 

“Anytime Snips.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! kudos and comment!
> 
> also i thought it was funny how i had Ahsoka flip her pillow over to the cool side, you’d think in the advanced world of star wars that they might have automatic air-conditioned pillows


End file.
